Saphael: Más humano, menos monstruo
by Andromeda Starkweather
Summary: La vida como vampiro no era como lo retrataban las películas de horror, los días eran agónicamente largos y solitarios, las noches no eran mejores. Su única compañía parecía ser su guitarra... y la insistente mirada de Raphael.
1. Maratón de películas

_Arrancarse las orejas, cortarse la cabeza o clavarle una estaca al novato… Arrancarse las orejas, cortarse la cabeza o clavarle una estaca al novato… Arrancarse las orejas, cortarse la cabeza o clavarle una estaca al novato..._

Esas tres ideas se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Raphael a cada minuto que transcurría del incesante parloteo de Simon. El chico estaba por mermar el legendario autocontrol de Raphael, control que le tomó décadas dominar y del cual el vampiro estaba muy orgulloso.

Raphael Santiago era un subterráneo modelo,un ejemplo para los de su clase, calmado, objetivo, diplomático y mesurado. Eran contadas las veces que el vampiro llegó a perder la calma, incidentes aislados y sin notables consecuencias, Raphael era la viva (no muerta) imagen de la serenidad.

Si viene era cierto que se mostraba serio y con el ceño fruncido la mayor parte del tiempo, era sólo cosa de apariencia, después de todo como líder provisional de clan de vampiros debía proyectar una imagen que impusiera respeto y Raphael era un firme creyente de que la intimidación es la mejor forma de obtener respeto. Eso y el que encargarse de cuidar de un montón de vampiros malcriados eran una labor por demás irritante, sin contar con el nuevo polluelo del clan.

El chico no era normal, incluso cuando aún era mundano hablaba hasta por los codos, apenas y respiraba entre palabra y palabra. Raphael debió darse cuenta desde el primer instante que le conoció que Simon Lewis sólo causaría problemas. Fue el prisionero más molesto que tuvo la desgracia custodiar y eso que apenas pasó un par de horas en Dumort. También sin mencionar la sublevación con los licántropos y lo molesto que era tener shadowhunters visitando cada que al chico le daba la gana.

Debió haberle parado a tiempo las andadas a Camille, de esa forma el novato seguiría siendo humano y Raphael podría disfrutar el resto de su inmortalidad sin tener que soportar tontos debates sobre películas de superhéroes.

—Chicos no importa cuanto argumenten, ustedes lo saben, yo lo se, cualquiera que haya leído un cómic en su vida lo sabe el protagonismo que le dieron a Mystic en la última película de _X-Men_ , no tiene nada que ver con el personaje si no con la actriz que la interpretó— dijo Simon apenas y pausado entre una oración y otra al mismo tiempo que hacía movimientos dramáticos con las manos.

Simon se encontraba sentado en el suelo de living de Hotel Dumort, tenía las piernas cruzadas y sobre su regazo, y gran parte del piso, se encontraban una pila de cómics. Le hacían compañía un par de vampiros en el sofá frente a él y claro Raphael, que inútilmente trataba de concentrarse en leer el periódico en la esquina más alejada de la habitación.

—¡Ja! Como si no hubieran hecho lo mismo con Tony Stark— soltó despectivamente Lily. —¿O acaso tengo que mencionar que le dieron más importancia que al Capitán América, siendo que la película era de él?

Raphael aún no lograba comprender cómo es que ella y Simon habían congeniado tan bien desde que el novato llegó al Dumort. Usualmente Lily era la más reservada de todos los vampiros, Raphael no recordaba haberla escuchado hablar tanto en el medio siglo que tenía de conocerla. A veces pensaba que ni siquiera él le agradaba a la vampiresa.

Simon lucía sumamente ofendido con el argumento de Lily. Tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos perplejos tras los anteojos. Esa era otra cosa sobre Simon que molestaba a Raphael, el chico era un vampiro, no necesitaba usar anteojos y aún así de vez en cuando los. llevaba puestos. Como si quisiera aferrarse a su vida mundana, como si el parecer más humano lo hiciera menos demoníaco que a los otros vampiros, Raphael simplemente detestaba al polluelo.

— Eso es diferente y los sabés, Lily— dijo Simon — Todo mundo ama a Iron Man, el actor es genial no lo niego, pero es Tony quien se gana al público. Es el personaje más … su personalidad es… es su… ¡Zeke, amigo, apoyame.

— Lo siento, Simon, pero aún no digiero el que Peter no haya podido decirle a Magneto que era su hijo— Zeke, el corpulento y alto vampiro sentado a lado de Lily sonaba terriblemente acongojado —Eso fue tan triste, no creo poder superarlo pronto.

— Y eso que aún no has visto la segunda película de _Los Vengadores_ … — empezó a decir Lily

— ¿Quicksilver aparece en _Los Vengadores_? — preguntó entusiasmado Zeke — Apuesto que sus escenas son las mejores de toda la película.

— Si, claro. Sobretodo su escena final— dijo con sarcasmo la vampira al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa. —Un conclusión muy peculiar, nadie lo vio venir.

— ¡Lily!— le reprendió Simon tratando de evitar una crisis que seguramente terminaría con el tratando de sacar de su ataúd a un desconsolado Zeke. Nada muy diferente a lo que pasó cuando terminaron de ver _El Sorprendente Hombre Araña 2_ , Zeke tenía la mala costumbre de encariñarse con los personajes que tenían un pasado triste o morían.

A Raphael no podría importarle menos la conversación que mantenían los tres vampiros, sus preferencias en cuanto héroes o que si Loki era un incomprendido que sólo necesita cariño o saber qué otras tonterías estuvieran discutiendo la última hora.

No podía comprender tal disputa por algo tan banal como una película, pero de algo estaba muy seguro, si alguien volvía a sugerir un maratón de películas de superhéroes, _El Señor de los Anillos_ , _Harry_ _Potter_ o cualquier saga cinematográfica que creará tal fanatismo en los residentes del hotel, él mismo se encargaría de cortarle la lengua con una cruz bendecida.

* * *

En algún punto de la tarde los tres vampiros se cansaron de debatir (discutir y pelear) y cada quien decidió entretenerse el resto del día por su cuenta.

Lily fue a su cuarto por su mp3 y su audífonos, para posteriormente adueñarse del sofá de tres plazas y estirarse como gato mientras escuchaba música. Zeke decidió que la mejor forma de tratar su melancolía post-conflicto-familiar-Quicksilver-Magneto era con una buena dosis de zombies y disparos, así que encendió la consola y tomó el mando.

Todo normal, hasta que Simon llegó al living guitarra al hombro. No es que Simon nunca hubiese tocado en el Dumort, lo hacía seguido, bastante ahora que Clary entrenaba diario en el Instituto y él no tenía nada que hacer cuando era de día. Pero hasta ahora siempre lo había hecho en su habitación o cuando no había nadie rondando en el hotel.

Simon amaba la música más que a nada, más que al pan de ajo y el café de Java Jones. Para el fue difícil acostumbrarse a su nueva vida como subterráneo, el nunca deseó convertirse pero tampoco culpaba a Clary por la decisión que tomó por él. A veces los días eran largos y solitarios, las noches no eran mejores y Simon siempre se encontraba en su habitación acariciando las cuerdas de su vieja guitarra, la música lo consolaba cuando no había compañía alguna.

Las malas películas de horror no retrataban para nada la verdad sobre ser un vampiro, no había sexys chicas a tus pies, fiestas nocturnas toda la semana u orgías de sangre, por lo menos Simon nunca había recibido invitaciones de ese tipo, siempre le preocupó no ser muy popular entre los vampiros.

Tal vez no tuviera mucho tiempo de ser un subterráneo pero notaba las cosas muy diferentes a cuando era un simple humano, no sólo eran los glamours, el mismo no se sentía el mismo Simon de antes y eso le aterraba. Estar perdiendo su esencia, su humanidad.

Es por eso que hacía un montón de cosas en el hotel para sentirse más "mundano" aunque sonará ridículo. Había conseguido una conexión a Internet y televisión por cable, tenía que agradecer a Alaric por eso. Sugirió hacer maratones de películas y noches de poker, Lily había limpiado la mesa con ellos. Además entre Zeke, Eliot y él estaban organizando un especie de torneo de videojuegos.

También era ese el motivo por el cual decidió tocar frente a los otros.

Simon tomó posición en un sofá individual, puso la guitarra sobre su pierna, cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente. Toco un par de acordes sueltos,soltó el aire que de todas formas no necesitaba y dejó fluir sus dedos sobre las cuerdas.

* * *

Raphael nunca había había escuchado a Simon tocar.

De repente el novato no le parecía tan irritante. La música que salía de la guitarra era calmada y melodiosa, no sonaba nada mal y siendo honesto tenía que reconocer que el chico tenía talento.

Las notas se entrelazaban una tras otra en su debido tiempo, poco a poco se tejía una canción, aún no tenía letra pero a Raphael le parecía que prometía tiempos mejores y buenos recuerdos.

El vampiro no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan en paz. Fijó sus ojos en los dedos de Simon que se deslizaban ágilmente por las cuerdas fue subiendo por los brazos y el pecho, en la camiseta que usaba el chico se leía "MADE IN BROOKLYN". Al momento que la mirada de Raphael cayó sobre el rostro de Simon, todo alrededor perdió sentido, solo existían las notas que salían de la guitarra, el rostro de Simon y una extraña opresión en el pecho de Raphael.

Simon mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y su lengua se asomaba por entre dientes. Era extraño pero Raphael nunca había notado lo guapo que era el más joven, no era una belleza pulcra y estilizada como la que Raphael acostumbraba ver en los vampiros y los Seelie. Era guapo de una forma torpe y desenfadada, como todo en Simon, el cabello oscuro revuelto, cejas gruesas y labios rosados esbozando una adoraban sonrisa boba.

Raphael se dejó llevar cada vez más por la melodía admirando cada detalle del rostro de Simon, meciéndose entre la realidad y sus fantasí como esa opresión en su pecho se extendía hasta su estómago y sacudió todo dentro de él.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que la música se detuvo pero se paralizó por completo cuando los ojos de Simon, que habían permanecido todo ese tiempo cerrados, le veían de vuelta y sostenían su mirada. No sabía como reaccionar ni cómo salir de ese momento de tensión así que por primera vez en su no-vida agradeció infinitamente el que Magnus decidiera llamar a su celular.

* * *

Simon observó como Raphael contestaba su teléfono y salía de la habitación de forma ridículamente rápida, aún para un vampiro.

No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a haber tenido al líder del clan mirándolo tan intensamente, no es que Raphael no lo haya mirado directamente antes pero siempre era con disgusto, enojo o condescendencia, nunca de esa forma tan… ¿Anhelante? Era bastante extraño, pero eran aún más extrañas las cosas que sintió Simon al descubrirse observado. Emoción al abrir los ojos y ver los de Raphael fijos en él, un extraño nudo en el estómago al procesar lo íntimo que se sentía la situación y por último decepción cuando Raphael salió huyendo del cuarto.

Tal vez alguien había adulterado la sangre del almuerzo, tanto Raphael como el mismo Simon estaban comportándose de forma muy peculiar.

* * *

Bien he aquí el primer capítulo.

Decidí hacer esta historia por que amo con el alma la química que hay entre Simon y Raphael. (¡Hay muy pocos fics de ello y demasiado material para trabajar!) Soy literalmente nueva en esto, solo tengo dos historias cortas publicadas, pero tengo mucho que aportar.

Tengo pensado que la historia sea algo corto, originalmente iba a ser un one-shot pero no pude comprimir mis ideas, a lo mucho serán tres capítulos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Noche de Subterráneos (más un Nefilim)

— ¿Cómo le van a Samuel en el Dumort?— Magnus preguntó casualmente — ¿Se está adaptando bien a no poder jamás salir al sol y ser un alma condenada—

Raphael se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo del apartamento de Magnus, trapo en mano, había baba e icor de demonio por todo el lugar, ambos trataban infructuosamente de limpiar el desastre.

— ¿Quién es Samuel? — soltó Raphael en un tono indiferente.

Magnus le había pedido su ayuda en una invocación demoníaca que se salió de control. Normalmente habría colgado la llamada en cuanto escuchara las palabras "problema" y "ayuda" viniendo de Magnus pero dada la situación en el hotel respondió gustoso el llamado.

Magnus Bane era el Brujo Mayor de Nueva York, un subterráneo de gran poder y siglos de sabiduría o eso decían todos. Para Raphael, Magnus era un inepto, ególatra, vanidoso y poco confiable hechicero con atuendos ridículos.

— Ya sabes, el chico de gafas, mal guardarropa y bastante parlanchín — Magnus hizo un gesto despectivo con los dedos cargados de anillos— El ex-mundi amigo de Clary que Camille tuvo la gentileza de dejar a tu cuidado.

— ¿Simon? ¿Por qué me preguntas por él? No soy su niñera, mi deber no es observalo día y noche. Si tratas de insinuar que me la pasó pegado…

— ¿Estamos un poco exaltados, hoy, eh?—se burló Magnus de la explosión por parte del vampiro.

— No sé a qué te refieres — Raphael se levantó del piso y recargo su cuerpo en un armario con una actitud fingidamente despreocupada.

— Pues no me hagas mucho caso pero has estado actuando raro desde que llegaste— Magnus dejó de lado la labores de limpieza que había estado fingiendo hacer y centro su gatuna mirada en Raphael. Los ojos verdes-dorado examinando detenidamente al más joven.

— No es verdad— declaró el vampiro retando con la mirada al Brujo.

— Si, si lo es. Admítelo Rafe— dijo Magnus dramáticamente — Desde que llegaste al apartamento no has dicho ni media palabra, te comportas como un robot y ni siquiera te has quejado por tener que limpiar babas de un Behemoth ¡Ni una sola vez! — Exclamó Magnus — ¿Cuando en todos estos años has permanecido sin quejarte cuando estoy presente? No es normal en ti — Magnus entre cerraba los ojos mientras veía detenidamente a Raphael tratando de analizarlo— La única reacción que he visto de ti, hoy, fue cuando mencione al amigo Sammy.

—Su nombre es Simon—soltó irritado Raphael.

Por el rostro del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn pasaron un millón de ideas una vez que hubo procesado la actitud de Raphael.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Que tenemos aquí?— Magnus esbozo una sonrisa digna del Gato Cheshire —Raphael Santiago está interesado en el vampiro novato.

El rostro de Raphael era un poema, y eso fue todo lo que necesito Magnus para confirmar sus sospechas.

— Ne-ce-si-to saber sobre eso ¡Es escándalo más grande del submundo! Esto requiere medidas drásticas. ¡Esta noche dormirás conmigo!

* * *

Apenas el sol se ocultó Simón se precipitó a la salida del hotel Dumort, necesitaba hablar con Clary. Tenía que contarle la extraña situación con Raphael y pedirle un consejo para poder aclarar su mente.

Aún no lograba conciliar que fue lo que Raphael despertó en él pero estaba seguro de que era problemático. Cuando conoció a Raphael se sintió intimidado por su actitud, era apabullante está en la misma habitación que él. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo y la convivencia en el Dumort los enfrentaba constantemente Simon se sintió inexplicablemente atraído al vampiro. Rápidamente desechó toda idea de su cabeza, era algo imposible, Raphael solo lo veía a él como el molesto nuevo huésped del hotel, apenas y le notaba.

Pero después de lo que pasó esa tarde le era imposible sacarse al mayor de la mente, algo surgió, una especie de conexión y Simon quería llegar al fondo del asunto para saber de qué se trataba.

Desgraciadamente no tenía conocimiento en el tema de "Conexión especial con un chico", el sabía de más sobre las chicas, ¿no? A quien engañaba el no sabía nada ni de chicas ni de chicos. Es por eso que necesitaba a Clary, su mejor amiga sabría ayudarle.

Simon hacía su camino rápido por las calles de la ciudad, saltaba vallas cuando era necesario y acortaba el camino por los callejones menos transitados. Pronto se vio en la puerta del Instituto, el cual le pareció inusualmente callado. No parecía haber nadie o casi nadie. Aparentemente Simon era la persona menos suertuda del mundo.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — preguntó una voz conocida tras su espalda.

Simon hubiese preferido mil veces ser expuesto al sol que tener que tratar con la persona tras él.

— ¡Hey! Solo vine a hablar con Clary ¿Está en su habitación?— preguntó esperanzado Simon.

—No, ni ella ni nadie. El Instituto recibió una llamado de la Clave hace una hora, todos salieron— declaró en un tono formal Alec.

Simon asintió en silencio y estaba por dar media vuelta e irse cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Alec salía con Magnus ¿no? Él podría asesorarle en "asuntos de hombres".

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— Simon espero una aceptación de Alec. Este asintió quedamente — ¿Cómo supiste que lo tuyo eran los chicos?

El puñetazo que vino a continuación no sorprendió demasiado a Simon.

* * *

—"Yo Magnus Bane juro por los Sietes Príncipes del Infierno…"

—No seas blasfemo— interrumpió Raphael

—Es mi juramento, puedo decir lo que me dé la gana.

—La finalidad de un juramento es utilizar algo a lo cual le debes respeto o tienes en alta estima, Bane.

—Raphael, tal vez seas inmortal pero no eres ni la mitad de viejo que yo. Créeme, los Príncipes del Infierno son algo que merece respeto.

—Sí, pero no son importantes para ti, ni les tienes estima.

—Buen punto… bien, que tal: "Yo Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, juro por mi magia, mi reserva de purpurina y el gran amor que le profeso al Cazador de Sombras Alexander Gideon Lightwood, que no diré a nadie todo lo que esta noche se hable entre el líder del Clan de Vampiros de Nueva York, Raphael Santiago y mi majestuosa persona. Bajo el castigo que el señor Santiago considere más adecuado si es que llego a faltar a mi palabra. "

—Eres ridículo— sentenció el vampiro acompañado de un gesto de desagrado hacia Magnus— Pero creo que me sirve.

— Vamos será divertido como una pijamada— soltó alegremente Magnus al mismo tiempo que juntaba las yemas de los dedos y soltaba pequeñas chispas. Acto seguido hizo aparecer un tazón de palomitas y tomó un puño que se llevó a la boca — Dof buenof amifof hadlando e ador

Raphael golpe ligeramente la cabeza de Magnus, el vampiro lucía exasperado e irritable. El brujo se atraganto con las palomitas y comenzó a toser.

— No es una "pijamada ", no somos amigos y definitivamente no vamos a hablar de amor

— Ok, tranquilo. Ya entendí — dijo Magnus sobándose la cabeza— Pero tienes que admitir que nuestra relación es lo más cercano a una amistad, si no ¿Por qué otra razón estarías aquí lamentándote de tu inesperado flechazo por Sammy?

Raphael inhalo profundamente, más por no perder los estribos que por necesidad de aire, apretándose el puente de la nariz y contando mentalmente hasta diez.

— Ragnor no está, trate de contactarle pero no tuve éxito, la semana pasada mencionó algo de un trabajo en la Corte Seelie, supongo que la señal no es buena por ahí. Eres la única opción de desahogo que me queda, Bane— declaró Raphael, seguido de un murmullo entre dientes que sonaba sospechosamente como "me guste o no".

Magnus sólo sonreía descaradamente hasta que se dio cuenta de postura de Raphael, el más joven se veía incómodo y melancólico, Magnus pensó que el nerd amigo de Clary realmente debió haber flechado fuerte a Raphael para ponerle de esa forma. Ni en cien años Magnus hubiese imaginado a Raphael interesado en alguien, mucho menos enamorado por un polluelo a su cuidado. Era peculiar e inquietante, como todo en Raphael.

— Por qué no empiezas por contarme que es lo que sientes por Salomón

— ¡SIMON! — grito Raphael dedicándole una mirada furia al brujo.

— Por lo visto es un sentimiento bastante intenso— la sonrisa en el rostro de Magnus era aún más gatuna que sus ojos.

* * *

A Simon nunca le había hecho más feliz su condición de vampiro, afortunadamente había logrado esquivar el golpe de Alec, desafortunadamente no había tenido la misma suerte con la roca que el cazador le había arrojado.

Después de hablar las cosas y explicar lo sumamente personal e impertinente de su pregunta Simon había conseguido que Alec dejará de atacarlo. Aún lo miraba como si se tratarse de un pervertido pero si podía contar con un poco de ayuda para esclarecer sus sentimientos (estaba jodido) por Raphael a Simon las miradas de Alec le tenían sin cuidado.

— Sabes es bastante incómodo tener este tipo de charla contigo ¿No estabas hace un mes enamorado de mi hermana?

Simon se preguntó a si mismo si acaso llegó a ser tan evidente en sus infructuosas conquistas hacía Izzy.

— Yo no diría enamorado, no es que tu hermana sea alguien de la cual uno no se pueda enamorar — se apresuró a decir Simon al ver el rostro inquisitivo de Alec— Ella es hermosa y supongo que me encandilo su belleza pero he estado pensando en lo que ella me dijo cuándo le declare mis… ¿intensiones románticas?

— No entres en detalles vampiro, es mi hermana, no quiero, ni necesito saber sobre sus pretendientes

— Si, lo siento — Si Alec se sentía incómodo sostenido esta conversación, Simon se sentía como si su misma piel no le ajustará bien, la situación era rara y bizarra él enamorado de Raphael y Alec Lightwood como su consejero amoroso.— Como decía, Izzy me hizo ver que hay veces que la gente se siente admiración por otras personas pero no quiere decir que le guste o le atraiga, es una mera fijación.

Simon guardo silencio esperado que Alec dijera algo, el cazador siempre le pareció alguien maduro y objetivo, a veces un poco arisco pero Simon contaba con que Alec se apiadaría de él y le aconsejará sobre "chicos"

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el que Isabelle te haya rechazado con que descubrieras que te gustan los hombres?

También había veces en que Alec tenía el tacto y la sensibilidad de una roca.

— ¡No me gustan los hombres! — Simon debatió, Alec enarco una ceja escéptico.— Bueno, tal vez si, un poco. Sólo es un chico él que me gusta ¿Eso me hace gay?

— No me gusta etiquetar a las personas — dijo condescendiente el nefilim — Por el Ángel, sé que me arrepentiré por preguntar esto pero ¿puedo saber quién es el chico que te gusta?

Simon dudo un segundo sopesando la idea de decirle o no, estaba seguro de que si se lo pedía Alec guardaría el secreto. El vampiro abrió la boca y dijo en un tono bajo el nombre de Raphael.

El rostro de Alec se veía desencajado y bastante sorprendido, Simon pensó que era la clase de mirada que pondría alguien si descubría a sus padres teniendo sexo.

El Cazador de Sombras permanecía en total silencio, Simon deseo haber esperado que Clary volviera y así evitado la confesión a Alec.

Finalmente el Lightwood pareció salir de su trance, se irguió acomodándose mejor en su asiento, inhalo y exhalo lentamente, fijo su azulada mirada en Simon y habló.

— ¿Has dicho, Raphael? — Simon asintió quedamente — ¿Raphael Santiago, el líder de los vampiros? — Simon volvió a asentir— ¿Te gusta Raphael? — Empezaba a creer que Alec era algo lento.

Alec miro a Simon con una mezcla de lástima y preocupación eso turbó aún más a Simon, ¿tan mala era su situación?

—Vampiro, estas bastante jodido.

* * *

—Al principio me era completamente indiferente, creo, después me pareció molesto, aún lo considero muy irritante, pero he notado, no solo hoy, no sabría decir desde cuándo, que no puedo mantener la mirada apartada de él. Es como si algo me atrajeran a estar cerca suyo, como un imán, he pasado noches enteras sintiendo un vacío en el pecho, camino por el Dumort y cuando me lo topo a él… El vacío se va. No sé qué me arrepentiré pasa, ni que siento, pero sé que necesito de Simon.

Raphael exhalo, alzó la mirada y esperando la opinión de Magnus. El brujo tenía su barbilla descansando sobre las palmas de las manos, observaba seriamente a Raphael, nunca pensó que el vampiro se abriera de esa forma con él, menos temas románticos. Pero Magnus era Magnus y lo suyo eran los comentarios inapropiados.

—Eso es lo más gay que he escuchado en toda mi inmortal vida.

* * *

 _ **Eh aquí el segundo capítulo (¡ya era hora!)**_

 _ **¿Alguien más adora al Malec como consejeros amorosos de Simon y Raphael?**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	3. ¿Es amor?

Al principio Simon no le agradaba para nada a Alec, el chico era molesto y muy hablador. Bromeaba continuamente y se tomaba las cosas con poca seriedad, Alec podría apostar su arco a que Simon habría hecho malos chistes cuando fue secuestrado por los vampiros. Era un defecto andante por lo menos ante los ojos del cazador.

Pero poco a poco Alec fue consiente de las muchas virtudes que el antiguo mundano tenía, Raziel es testigo que le costó mucho descubrirlas, era un buen amigo, alguien que jamás daría la espalda a los suyos, era fiel a sus ideales y no dudaba en expresar lo que pensaba (aunque a veces debería pensar dos veces antes de hablar). Pero lo que más admiraba el nefilim de Simon era su valor, aún antes de convertirse en vampiro el chico se había enfrentado al mundo de las sombras, había tenido miedo, sí, pero jamás retrocedió ante ningún peligro.

Simon se había ganado su respeto y admiración, incluso llegando al grado de considerarle un amigo.

Claro que Alec nunca admitiría nada de eso frente a nadie, mucho menos el vampiro.

— Antes pensaba que te faltaba un tornillo, ahora estoy seguro de que en realidad estás demente.

Alec tenía sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y miraba a Simon con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el vampiro tenía la cabeza enterrada en sus brazos apoyados en la mesita de centro del Santuario. Simon Alec propuso trasladarse ahí para poder hablar más cómodamente, para Simon la comodidad había dejado de ser una sensación conocida.

—Raphael Santiago es un subterráneo peculiar… — Alec paro de hablar cuando Simon soltó un gemido de sufrimiento, el Lightwood pareció darse cuenta de lo desdichado que se veía el chico

— No estoy diciendo que sea un la peor persona de la que te pudiste enamorar pero obviamente hay mejores opciones.

Otro quejido se oyó, sonaba como si estuvieran golpeando a un cachorrito.

— ¿Quién habló de amor? — murmuró Simon aún ocultó en sus brazos.

—Si no es amor ¿por qué luces tan miserable? — debatió el cazador.

Simon permaneció en silencio.

—Tomaré eso como un "Estoy enamorado de Raphael pero no lo admitiré por que ambos somos hombres y eso está mal" — Simon continuaba completamente callado —Está es la parte donde dices uno de tu chistes con referencias mundanas que nadie entiende pero a ti te resulta muy graciosos.

— No estoy de humor — la voz del vampiro se escuchaba amortiguada y seca.

Simon parecía estar hundido en un pozo de depresión y no daba señales de intentar salir de él. Alec sabía que tenía que hacerle reaccionar.

— Con lo terco y cabezota que eres imaginé que me soltarías mil razones por las cuales salir con Raphael es buena idea— Alec observaba a Simon a la espera de una reacción — Supongo que la reputación de Santiago pudo más y te vas a rendir sin siquiera haberlo intentado. Después de todo, lo que sientes por él no era algo tan importante.

Simon alzó la cabeza, miro con tanta intensidad al nefilim que Alec supo que había logrado su cometido.

— En primer lugar no me importa en lo más mínimo el que ambos seamos hombres, segundo no sé a qué reputación te refieres, Raphael es un líder excelente y tal vez no sea la persona más amable pero es alguien confiable y todo mundo le respeta y estima. — la voz de Simon fue elevando su tono, el chico hablaba ferozmente — Y por último no te atrevas a menospreciar lo que siento por Raphael, porque puedo asegurarte de que es algo de mucha importancia. Es un sentimiento indescriptible que me emociona y aterra a parte iguales y jamás había sentido.

— ¿Y por qué no lo intentas? — preguntó el Lightwood — Pídele una cita a Raphael.

— No sé si yo le gustó— la voz de Simon había perdido repentinamente toda su fuerza.

— Bueno sentado ahí no lo averiguaras.

— No creo q…

—No iras a echarte para atrás, no después de ese discurso — el más alto enarco una ceja desafiantemente.

— ¿Y cómo sugieres que averigüe si le gusto a Raphael? — cuestionó.

— Sedúcelo— dijo como si fuera lo más obvio mientras se encogía de hombros.

Simon estaba perplejo ante las palabras de Alec. Ni en esta ni en la otra vida se podría imaginar seduciendo a alguien, mucho menos a Raphael.

— ¿Me perdí de algo, desde cuando el bromista eres tú?

— Hablo en serio, Lewis. Si te gusta Raphael y quieres intentar una relación con el sedúcelo, coquetéale un poco, hazle saber que te interesa. Si te rechaza es que no le gustas pero si te sigue el juego, bueno, ¿no tengo que explicarlo?

Simon meditó un momento en lo dicho por el Lightwood, no le parecía una buena idea pero no quería darle la razón a Alec y retirarse si haberlo intentado. El chico soltó un sonoro suspiro, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— Lo haré, voy a seducir a Raphael.

Alec sonrió satisfecho, para no tener mucha experiencia en temas románticos parecía que podría ayudar a Simon.

— Bien pero necesitaremos asesoramiento, llamaré a Izzy.

* * *

Magnus tenía años de experiencia en el ámbito de controlar peligros, las invocaciones demoníacas eran su pan de cada día, tenía décadas saliendo en su totalidad ileso de desafortunados encuentros con ex novios y novias psicópatas, en una ocasión sobrevivió a un ataque de monos salvajes en Perú, enormes y feroces monos. Tratar de controlar el enojó de Raphael estaba fuera de sus habilidades para enfrentar el peligro de Magnus y con el fin de preservar su fabulosa existencia el brujo optó por distraer al vampiro.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Simon?

Raphael enfocó su mirada en Magnus, se veía molesto pero la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa así que dejo su enojó de lado y pensó en una respuesta lo más honesta posible. Ambos estaban sentados en los sofás en el living del departamento del brujo, no quedaban rastros de la desafortunada invocación anterior.

— Nada, es molesto como un mosquito y ruidoso como… — el vampiro se detuvo al ver la mirada escéptica que Magnus le mostraba — Ese es el problema, no sé porque me gusta solo sé que el sentimiento está ahí y me está volviendo loco.

— Raphael, mi muy irritable amigo, los sentimientos no son siempre blanco y negro, no puedes tratar de explicar o definir un sentimiento sólo lo aceptas y te entregas a sus brazos. Tal vez seamos inmortales pero no olvides que tenemos corazón, y latiendo o no, nos conecta con las personas a nuestro alrededor. Puedes esforzarte en reprimir lo que sientes pero no lo harás desaparecer, no está mal sentir lo antinatural es no hacerlo. — El brujo hablaba decididamente —La inmortalidad nos aleja de lo que reamente importa y debes esforzarte en evitarlo, ama si es lo que siente, sufre si la situación lo requiere pero siente, Rafe. Nunca dejes de sentir porque si lo haces te vas a arrepentir toda la vida y vivir eternamente arrepentido es un sufrimiento mayor que cualquier otro.

Raphael mostró la más pequeña de las sonrisas en su rostro.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio, brujo?

Magnus tuvo el detalle de lucir ofendido, lo cierto es que le hacían feliz el que Raphael encontrará de valor sus palabras.

— Siempre lo he sido, pero nunca te tomas la molestia de escucharme.

La sonrisa de Raphael creció más hasta volverse una mueca juguetona.

— Eso es porque no eres nada confiable y siempre tienes pésimas ideas, antes tomaría un consejo de una roca que de ti— Magnus abrió la boca para responderle, Raphael se lo impidió — Pero realmente apreció tus palabras, a veces puedes ser de utilidad, Bane.

Magnus y Raphael se sonrieron mutuamente, su relación era complicada y tirante. La gran mayoría del tiempo no lograban congeniar pero en ocasiones (muy contadas) parecían poder llevarse bien e incluso opinar igual.

—Bien, sugiero que te le declares a Simon lo antes posible o alguien podría adelantársete, aunque no logro imaginar quien podría estar interesado en un vampiro friki medio nerd.

— No

— ¿No, qué? — Pregunto el brujo sin entender que era lo que quería decir el otro chico.

— No, lo hare

— ¿No? — El vampiro asintió — ¿A que te refieres con que no lo harás?

— A eso mismo. No le diré nada a Simon, no me le voy a declarar

— ¡Rafe!— soltó casi lloriqueando — No puedes quedarte callado. Aunque guardar tus sentimientos y callar durante toda la eternidad suena muy romántico al estilo vampiro, no puedes simplemente ignorar todo y tragarte lo que sientes

— Puedo y lo hare

Magnus no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Raphael era la persona más terca y tozuda que había conocido. En su opinión se esforzaba demasiado manteniendo la fachada de vampiro indigente carente de emociones.

— Tienes miedo

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Tú! — El brujo lo señalo acusadoramente con el dedo índice — El gran y estoico Raphael Santiago tienes miedo a ser rechazado por el polluelo novato, temes que te rompan el corazón.

Raphael aparto la mirada, su mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rojo.

—No lo hare sin estar seguro de que tengo una posibilidad

—Eso es tonto, no puedes esperar a que el amor venga a por ti, tienes que ir tú en su búsqueda. No esperes tener posibilidades, crea las tuyas — Magnus miraba desafiante al vampiro —Has que Simon no pueda, ni quiera pensar en nadie más que no seas tú, cortéjalo, enamóralo. Has lo que sea pero has algo

— ¿Y si aun así no le gusto? — la voz del más joven sonaba casi triste, Magnus tuvo que resistir las ganas de abrazarle para consolarlo.

— Por lo menos lo abras intentado— Raphael frunció el entrecejo

— Pero no quero solo intentarlo lo quiero a él, quiero a Simon

— No me lo digas a mi— Magnus se levantó del sofá e hizo seña al subterráneo para que hiciera lo mismo—Díselo a él, ve al Dumort, gana el corazón del polluelo y no vuelvas aquí a menos que sea con una invitación de boda en las manos

— Eres un tonto— dijo Raphael mientras se levantaba pero su rostro mostraba una sonrisa radiante.

* * *

Simon ya había estado antes en la habitación de Isabelle, cuando recién le conoció y la consideraba su amor platónico. El lugar no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, había una cantidad exorbitante de maquillaje y brochas en el tocador. Ropa tirada por el piso los muebles y la cama, incluso había una zapatilla converse verdea entre dos cojines del pequeño sofá individual, Simon pensó que eso era extraño, Izzy era más de botas negras y tacones de aguja. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso cuando Isabelle seguida por Alec ingresaron al cuarto.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendiste, hermano mayor. Cuando marcaste para pedir ayuda sobre chicos pensé que querías reavivar la relación con Magnus, no seducir a Simon

Alec se sonrojo escandalosamente y miro a su hermana como si estuviera loca.

—No necesito reavivar la relación con Magnus, de hecho mi relación va de maravilla. Y no planeo ligarme al vampiro, es el quien necesita ayuda.

— ¿Seguro? Porque podría prestarles mi látigo, tal vez a Magnus le vaya el sado.

— ¡Izzy! ¡NO! — la chica soltó una risita, Alec parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque. — Céntrate, quieres. Esto es sobre Simon

Isabelle volteo a ver al vampiro, evaluándolo detenidamente.

— Espero que no se trate de Jace, porque él es definitivamente hetero. Y ni aun con tu sexy encanto de vampiro creo que puedas cambiar eso.

— ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, ni en un millón de años— Simon agito sus brazos para enfatizar sus palabras —No me gusta Jace

— Hasta donde sé, tampoco te gustaban los hombres— hizo notar Izzy

—En el corazón no se manda, Izzy— dijo Alec, Isabelle se sonrojo apartando la mirada

Simon no lo había notado hasta ahora pero Isabelle se veía preciosa, más que de costumbre, debió haberse esforzado el doble en arreglarse esa noche, probablemente tenía una cita con alguien. Isabelle coqueteaba continuamente con todos, era su forma de ser, su personalidad juguetona y traviesa. Pero estaba actuando bastante discreta con esa nueva conquista, debía de justarle mucho el chico. Simon se alegró por ella, todos merecían ser felices.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme?

— Cariño soy buena con los chicos pero no hago milagros.

* * *

Raphael llego al hotel mucho antes del amanecer, muchos vampiro aun no volvían de sus andanzas nocturnas. Paso todo el trayecto pensando en la conversación con Magnus.

Ya antes había pensado en su inmortalidad y lo que esta conllevaba. Con el pasar de los años subterráneos se iban deshumanizando, poco a poco se apartaban del mundo y se perdían en su propia locura. Raphael era un vampiro joven, no tenía más de 50 años, pero desde hace tiempo la vida no se sentía igual, las emociones ya no le llamaban con la misma fuerza que cuando era humano, hasta que Simon apareció, ese tonto polluelo lo llevaba al límite de sus emociones.

Cuando Raphael era joven, un joven chico humano el mundo era más sencillo y las relaciones más fáciles. Odiaba admitirlo pero estaba bastante oxidado en cuanto a citas y romance. El vampiro nunca llego a experimentar el amor, pero por lo que los demás decían era bastante similar a lo que sentía por Simon, claro si el amor se sentía como un enjambre de abejas molestas en el estómago.

Simon no estaba por ningún lugar del hotel, Raphael no sabía si dar las gracias a Dios por no tener que hacerle frente tan pronto o maldecir al Diablo por no poder ver al novato. Las puertas del vestíbulo se abrieron y un grupo de vampiros fiesteros entro entre jaleos y gritos joviales, el líder del clan reconoció a una par de vampiros en especial con quienes Simon siempre estaba.

Raphael se acercó a Lily y Zeke, ambos vampiro reía escandalosamente. También se mostraban algo torpes en sus movimientos así que supuso que acababan de volver del Pandemonium y que se había pasado con los Bloody Mary.

— ¿Han visto a Simon?

— Salió— dijo sonriente la vampiresa. Zeke miraba sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Salió? El nunca sale tan tarde

— ¿Desde cuándo conoces tan bien los hábitos de Simon?

Raphael estaba a punto de responder lo dicho por Lily cuando el vampiro más alto, Zeke pareció notar por primera vez a Raphael.

— Se fue corriendo hace un par de horas, dijo que iría al instituto a ver a su amiga, la bonita pelirroja bajita. Aun que si yo fuera el iría sobre la sexy chica de pelo negro la cazadora de sombras, creo que se llama Isabelle. Esa chica es ardiente. — dijo Zeke

Raphael dio media vuelta apretando los puños y soltando maldiciones en español. Se encamino a su habitación y pensó en lo mucho que odiaba a los Shadowhunters.

* * *

 ** _¡Hey, hola!_**

 ** _Espero les gustara el cap, estoy muy contenta con el recibimiento que ha tenido la historia, en especial estoy encantada con los comentarios. Ustedes si saben cómo dar ánimos._**

 ** _Izzy hizo aparición y tenemos un poco de los puntos de vista de Alec y Magnus._**

 ** _Espero tener el siguiente capítulo esta semana_**

 ** _¡Buen inicio de semana! Nos leemos pronto_**


	4. De como pedir una cita

**_Advierto que aún no aparecerán Simón y Raphael juntos antes tengo que plantear algunas cosas._**

 ** _Eso sí en el siguiente capítulo tendremos Saphael como Raziel manda._**

* * *

El curso intensivo sobre seducción de Isabelle resulto de lo más perturbador. Simon no estaba ni remotamente preparado para él, y que la chica hubiera decidido ir a La Luna del Cazador a poner en práctica las lecciones no mejoro nada la situación.

La Luna del Cazador era un bar de mala muerte para hombres lobo, aunque otros subterráneos también lo frecuentaban. El lugar olía a humo de cigarro y cerveza, y un poco a perro mojado pero Simon no considero prudente mencionarlo, había poca clientela pues aún faltaban varios días para la luna llena que era el momento cuando los licántropos más necesitaba de un buen trago. Aunque pensándolo bien tener un lugar repleto de hombres lobo sobrexcitados e inquietos por la transformación no era el mejor lugar para tratar de ligar.

Y allí estaban, un vampiro siendo adiestrado por dos Cazadores de Sombras en un bar de licántropos con el propósito de humillarse públicamente, o en palabras de Izzy: poner su trasero vampírico a trabajar.

El flirteo jamás había parecido tan complicado. Simon no había pensado en la cantidad de aspectos que se relacionaban para llamar la atención de alguien. La cantidad de detalles y mínimos gestos que daban pie al contacto romántico, un ligero desliz y podías enviar el mensaje equivocado y arruinarlo todo. No le sorprendía el que Izzy disfrutara tanto coqueteando con los demás, la seducción era todo un arte e Isabelle era la más talentosa artista que Simon hubiera visto jamás. La cazadora era una Leonardo da Vinci del coqueteo, Simon por otro lado era un niño de preescolar dibujando con crayolas, un total desastre.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?

— Ya estoy tomando algo

— Puedo invitarte un botana si quieres…— corrigió Simon

— Soy bastante capaz de comprar mi propia comida

— ¿Quieres bailar un poco?

—No eres mi tipo

— ¡Alec! —reprendió Simon

— ¿Qué? Isabelle dijo que actuara con normalidad— dijo con un encogimiento de hombros el Cazador

Simon volteo a ver a la chica sentada a un lado de donde ellos fingían tener un encuentro. Isabelle tenía su celular en las manos y digitaba velozmente las teclas, fuera quien fuera el destinatario debía de ser alguien importante o la chica no ametrallaría con tanto ahínco el aparato.

— Se supone que tiene que parecer real, Simon. Eso realmente podría pasar. — se excusó la chica sin levantar la vista del celular.

— Si, si tratara de ir tras de un antipático e insensible Cazador de Sombras. ¿Cómo es posible que tengas novio? — cuestión a Alec

Este simplemente entorno la mirada e hizo un gesto desdeñoso hacia Simon.

—Tú los has dicho vampiro, tengo novio— Alec le lanzo un mirada de superioridad a Simon— Y en vista de que tú no tienes hay algo que yo estoy haciendo bien y tu no.

— ¿Ser un completo tonto y no ayudar? ¿Cómo puedo practicar si rechazas todos mis avances?

— No es como si te estuvieses esforzando mucho en seducirme. Te falta persistencia, Magnus es muy persistente.

— Y aparentemente inmune a los rechazos crueles — bromeo Isabelle sin prestar mucha atención a la discusión de los chicos. Sus dedos se movían rápidamente sobre las teclas de su celular mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

— ¿Qué tal si utilizas una frase ingeniosa? Un cumplido para romper el hielo— sugirió el mayor de los Lightwood.

— Es buena idea Simon— apoyo Isabelle a su hermano.

Simon dudo un poco pensando en algo ingenioso que decir, no podía recordar haber dicho un cumplido alguna vez. Así que soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

— Uhh... Que tal…Nena tu personalidad es más electrizante que el mismo Zapdos—un giño de ojo y una sonrisa tonta acompañaron la frase.

Izzy soltó una risita y se cubrió rostro con palma de la mano, Alec lucia confuso

— Fingiré que no escuche eso, porque realmente no sé qué significa pero conociéndote debo suponer que es algo tonto. — declaro Alec.

—Lo es— dijeron al mismo tiempo Simon e Isabelle seguido de un estallido de risa.

* * *

¿Era idea suya o el amanecer tardando demasiado?

La de la noche nunca le había parecido tan larga a Raphael, aunque tal vez se debiera a que esperaba ver llegar a cierto novato al hotel. El tiempo siempre transcurría más lento cuando esperabas algo, más si ese algo era un bobo vampiro con una hermosa sonrisa y la habilidad innata de enloquecerlo.

Tenía horas (bien, pude que solo unos veinte minutos) dando vueltas en su habitación pensando la manera de deshacerse de los nefilims y toda su estirpe sin demasiadas preguntas, aunque con deshacerse de un par de Cazadoras amigas de Simon le bastaba.

Raphael sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas ridículas de su mente, el juntarse tanto con Magnus lo hacía pensar igual de absurdamente que él. ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba de esa forma por el simple hecho de saber que Simon estaba con Clary Fairchild e Isabelle Lightwood? Ah, claro, desde que se dio cuenta que se sentía atraído al otro vampiro. Jodidos sentimientos.

No podía evitar tener esos pensamientos homicidas hacia las nefilim y menos aún por la forma en que Zeke se expresó de ellas. Que la menor de los Lightwood fuera guapa no le sorprendía mucho, ya antes había escuchado a más de un subterráneo declarar que ser arrestado por la Clave no sería tan grave si era la chica Lightwood quien hiciera el arresto, el látigo de Isabelle daba rienda suelta a las fantasías de muchos hombres. La pelirroja por otro lado era tema nuevo en los bares del Submundo, una Shadowhunter que paso toda su vida entre mundanos, un bonita chica con unos impresionantes ojos verdes y una llamativa cabellera naranja. Para Raphael ninguna de las chicas parecía ni remotamente interesante, no encaban en sus gustos, que al parecer eran castaños y parlanchines. Tal vez no fueran su tipo pero el de Simon si, Raphael no tenía ni idea y no quería averiguarlo.

Soltó un suspiro resignado y se dejó caer en el diván de cuero que ocupaba el lugar central de la habitación, siendo un vampiro no necesitaba dormir y obviamente no necesitaba una cama. Raphael puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza y miro el techo. Si tenía que esperar un instante más a que Simon volviera estaba seguro que empezaría a hablar consigo mismo en voz alta. De repente algo vibro en el bolsillo de su pantalón, metió la mano y extrajo su celular la pantalla indicaba un nuevo mensaje entrante por un momento su corazón se aceleró desbocadamente hasta que noto que el mensaje era de Magnus. Estaba por arrojar el aparato al mismo tiempo que maldecía al brujo cuando la curiosidad pudo más en él y decidió abrir el mensaje.

 ** _Alexander acaba de llamarme, tu polluelo esta con él. Te anexo la fotografía que Alec me envió._**

 ** _¿No te parece que es un grandioso fotógrafo?_**

 ** _Dulces no-sueños Rafe ;)_**

 ** _-MB_**

El mensaje como bien lo dijo Magnus venía con un fotografía, en ella se veía de fondo un bar que Raphael recordaba vagamente haber visitado una vez, también se podía observa una especie de escenario donde alguien cantaba y en una orilla de la fotografía se veía Simon, el vampiro estaba mirando al escenario y por la sonrisa que había en su cara estaba disfrutando del show. Raphael pensó que valía toda la espera del mundo si podía ver esa sonrisa frente a frente, debía de reconocer que Alexander Lightwood era un excelente fotógrafo y que Simon tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo entero.

Una especie de calor de apodero de su pecho y Raphael cerro los ojos dejándose sumergir en esa sensación. Tal vez era tonto hacerse tantas ilusiones como si fuese un niño, tal vez Raphael ni siquiera tenía un corazón que ofrecerle a Simon y tal vez Simon nuca sintiera lo mismo que el sentía, pero ver esa sonrisa le daba el coraje para no desistir, para intentarlo.

El mundo entero era un gigantesco _tal vez_. Raphael no tenía nada seguro pero algo era cierto si pudiera desear algo seria soñar todos los días con esa sonrisa, con Simon y con sentir su corazón latiendo.

* * *

Después de practicar cumplidos con Alec, Isabelle dictamino que Simon estaba más que listo para ir al Dumort y poner todo lo aprendido en práctica con Raphael. A Simon más bien le parecía que la chica quería deshacerse de él. Tanto ella como Alec se veían cansados y estaban bastante refunfuñones, Simon lo adjudico a la falta de sueño era pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, bueno eso y a la noche de aficionados en el bar.

Al pacer La Luna del Cazador tenia noche de micrófono abierto para todo aquel que quisiera subir a toca. Había un pequeño escenario instalado en una parte del bar, normalmente Simon se emocionaría ante el espectáculo pero los músicos que había subido a tocar era terriblemente malos. Daban ganas de llorar al escuchar como destruían las canciones que _interpretaban_ , no le sorprendía nada que los Lightwood quisieron marcharse lo antes posible. Además toda la instrucción que Isabelle vio necesaria ya había sido dada.

— ¡Por el Ángel! No volveré a escuchar una canción de Adele sin recordar este horrible cover—comento Isabelle después de la interpretación especialmente mala de _Hello_ cantada por un fornido Ifrit de piel verde y de cabeza afeitada.

—No sé, tienes que darle algo de crédito —dijo Alec— Canto con mucho sentimiento, creo que incluso lloro un poco en el coro final.

Simon iba a decir algo cuando un sonoro y aplauso se escuchó entre la poca clientela del bar, miro escéptico a los hermanos Lightwood que estaban igual de sorprendidos que él. Se quien fuera el siguiente músico parecía ser conocido entre los clientes y no solo eso sorprendentemente no era tan terrible como todos predecesores.

La voz del cante era profunda y grave, la clase de voz que Simon esperaría ver en un concierto de blues o en un grupo indie. La canción le venía como anillo al dedo, el chico lo sabía y le sacaba el máximo provecho. Fue una muy buena actuación, la mejor que Simon hubiera escuchado antes. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, la buena música siempre era bien recibida.

— ¿Quién-es-es? —jadeó Isabelle.

—El músico menos terrible que ha pisado este mugriento bar en toda la noche— dijo irónicamente Alec mientras redactaba un mensaje de texto, para Magnus supuso Simon, ya lo había escuchado llamándole durante la última canción— ¿Por qué te interésa? Tú ya tienes a tu amiguito secreto.

—No lo decía por eso— se defendió la chica mirando molesta a su hermano, había un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos—Pero sería un buen examen para Simon.

El vampiro pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de Isabelle, se enderezo en su silla y aclaro su garganta.

— ¿A qué te refieres con _examen_? — cuestiono inseguro el vampiro

—A que tienes que pedirle una cita a ese chico— dijo sin más la Cazadora.

* * *

 _Un par de golpes a la puerta de la habitación sacaron a Raphael de sus cavilaciones, el vampiro se puso prontamente de pie y fue a ver quién tocaba, en el pasillo se encontraba Lily, la chica sostenía en sus brazos una caja de cartón por lo que se alcanzaba a ver estaba repleta de discos, revistas y demás cosas._

 _Lily esquivo el cuerpo de Raphael y entro en la habitación sin decir nada, puso la caja en la mesa de centro y comenzó a sacar cosas de ella. El vampiro no pudo más que sorprenderse por la osadía de la chica, Lily era altanera y no rendía cuentas a nadie pero Raphael era su líder y la chica solía ser, más respetuoso con él._

— ¿Que demo…?

—Estas son algunas de las cosas de Simon, los comic que más le gustas, sus discos de música. — Lily fue enlistando y extrayendo el contenido de la caja acomodándolo en pilas sobre la mesa. —Te recomiendo que le des un vistazo a todo — la chica se puso de pie y camino rumbo a la salida

— ¿Cómo…?

—Magnus Bane. —claro quien más sino ese entrometido y chismoso brujo. —dijo que necesitabas ayuda, la mayor ayuda posible

— ¿Qué más te dijo Bane?

Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en el pálido rostro de la vampira —Nada que no haya sospechado antes — dio la espalda y alzo la mano agitando los dedo — ¡Suerte!

Raphael ya se encargaría más tarde de hacerle pagar a Magnus su indiscreción,

* * *

—De ninguna manera— grazno Simon— Creí que las lecciones había terminado.

—Y así es, pedirle una cita a ese chico es tu examen final. Tómalo como tu graduación.

—Estás loca, no pienso pedirle nada a nadie

—Apuesto a que te rechaza— reto Alec.

Simon era un adulto, era maduro y pensaba antes de actuar no se iba a dejar convencer con jugarretas tan básicas como esas.

—Buen intento pero no y es mi última palabra.

—Vamos Simon—pidió Isabelle

—Déjalo Izzy de todas formas no hubiera podido. Obviamente ese chico está completamente fuera de su alcance, Simon no es para nada su tipo. — ataco el nefilim mientras le daba la espalda a Simon y se ponía de pie con toda la intención de marcharse del bar.

—Disculpa pero no veo porque no sería su tipo, ciertamente podría ser el tipo de cualquiera— objeto el vampiro ofendido—Soy un excelente partido.

Alec sonrió, al estar de espaldas Simon no pudo verle pero Izzy si, la chica no supo cuándo pero al parecer su hermano mayor se había vuelto bueno en anticipar las reacciones de Simon.

—No digo que no lo seas pero ¿has visto a ese chico? su rostro parece haber sido esculpido por los mismos ángeles no veo como tendrías oportunidad de quedar con él.

Simon volteo a ver al chico, ciertamente era bastante apuesto suave cabello Cataño, complexión musculosa y hoyuelos en las mejillas. Pero no quería darle la razón a Alec, si había algo que Simon detestara era que la gente le menospreciara. Y él se sentía lo suficiente como para pedirle una cita a ese adonis e incluso conseguir su número.

Simon no dijo palabra alguna camino decididamente rumbo a la parte trasera del escenario donde el chico tomaba un vaso de agua, Alec tenía una sonrisa burlona de la que Jace estaría muy orgulloso. No esperaba realmente que Simon invitara al chico a salir solo quería evitar que se diera por vencido, si se rendía tan fácilmente con un desconocido ni en sueño se le declararía a Raphael.

La sonrisa de Alec cayo drásticamente de su cara cuando después de un intercambio de palabras entre Simon y el chico del bar, el vampiro se despedía sonriendo y daba media vuelta para volver con ellos, en la mano Simon agitaba alegremente lo que Alec supuso era el número del cantante y en su rostro había la más grande mirada de superioridad que Alec hubiera visto antes, ni Jace podría superas esa cara de autosatisfacción.

* * *

Raphael dedico cerca de una hora a revisar la caja que Lily había dejado. No podía explicarse como era que tantas cosas habían sido traídas por Simon al hotel, hasta donde el sabia el chico no reconocía realmente el Dumort como un hogar sino más bien como un lugar para pasar el tiempo cuando los Shadowhunters salía en misiones. Que Simon tuviera tanta pertenecías en su habitación del hotel era una sorpresa para Raphael.

Mientras revisaba un álbum de fotografías Raphael pensó en la tal vez fuera un abuso a la intimidad del Simon el estar hurgando entre sus pertenencias pero si es que llegaba a cuestionarlo Raphael culparía a Lily, después de todo fue ella la que sustrajo las cosas del chico de su habitación, Raphael ni se lo pidió ni te tenía conocimiento sobre tales actos.

Simon Lewis era una persona peculiar, pero Raphael ya sabía eso aun antes de revisar sus cosas, a primera vista la caja tenia cosas bastante nerd, montones de comic, tarjetas de coleccionables de Stark Wars, incluso había una pequeña réplica de la Enter Price. Dentro de la caja había un par de libros, no eran novelas ni nada parecido, eran libros de viaje con imágenes de bellos paisajes. En el libro había detalles sobre todas las principales ciudades del mundo, los lugares turísticos y sitios históricos, en los márgenes de algunas hojas había anotaciones, seguramente hechas por Simon por lo peculiar delos comentarios, Raphael rio un poco ante las ocurrencias del novato, También había discos de música, después de todo Simon amaba la música, la mayoría era de artista y banda indie o rock alternativo pero también había disco de Los Beatles, Raphael sonrió un poco al tomar un disco de la caja, era un CD hecho en casa de cara blanca pero tenía escritas con rotulador negro varias canciones, eran algo viejas Raphael las reconoció todas. Era la música que se escuchaba en su época cuando aún era humano. Raphael no se atrevió a reproducir el CD pero podía recordar con precisión la música de las canciones, la letra y lo diferente que era la vida cuando esa música estaba de moda, recordó cuando era un joven muchacho con demasiado valor y muy poco prudencia. Recordó aquella fatídica noche, a aquel vampiro extranjero, Karnstein, que mato a unos de sus amigos y le transformo en el vampiro para después el mismo terminar con la vida de los sobrevivientes. Su mirada se ensombreció ya no había rastro alguno de la sonrisa de un momento antes, Raphael siempre seria aquel muchacho hispano de tez oscura, baja estatura y rostro angelical, tal vez su aspecto fuera el mismo de hace cincuenta años pero todo en él había cambiado ya no era ningún muchacho, ya no era humano era lo que las madres como la suya contaba a sus hijos para asustar y que fueran cuidadosos con el mundo que les rodea. Hace tiempo que había dejado de ser humano, Raphael era un monstruo, se sentía como uno y sabía bien que podía verse y actuar como uno.

Fue imposible no pensar en Simon, el muchacho que tuvo la mala suerte de ser el blanco de Raphael, él le trajo a este mundo y fue por su culpa que Camille le convirtió. Raphael no había pensado demasiado en esto, había actuado bajo órdenes y Simon no era más que un simple mundano, un desconocido. Tomo una fotografía que se encontraba entre las hojas de un libro, era un retrato familiar uno padres y su dos hijos, Raphael no pudo seguir observando la imagen la devolvió a su sitio junto con todas las cosas sobre la mesa.

 _Simon, Simon, Simon,_ era doloroso pensar en el y saber que tal vez Raphael mismo era el culpable de lo malo que había ocurrido en la vida del muchacho, hacía tiempo que Raphael no tenía pensamientos tan oscuro, que no se despreciaba a sí mismo y su condición pero ver lo que era la vida de Simon le hacía sentir _más_ como un monstruo y _menos_ humano que nunca. Como el demonio que hace cincuenta años destrozo su vida, tal vez no era mejor que Karnstein. También en por sus manos corría sangre inocente, tal vez no por su boca pero fueron sus acciones las que cambiaron la vida de Simon.

* * *

 ** _Tarde pero con amor :)_**

 ** _El amor es importante…_**

 ** _Chicos espero sinceramente que tanta espera haya valido la pena, gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar. Me encantan sus comentarios casi lloro cuando los veos porque me demuestra que les gusta la historia y que no soy del todo mala escribiendo, en verdad muchas gracias._**

 ** _Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo :(_**


End file.
